The Return of V
by Magiically
Summary: Movie, EV. It's been one year since the 5th of November and the Sutler Regime still stands. The people wonder if something extravagant will occur on that ill-fated day. Evey is determined to redeem her lost love, yet little did she expect V's return.
1. Prologue

**This is a dark, angst, and purely evil version of V for Vendetta. All of the characters are darker than their normal selves, thus, resulting in a bit of OOC. Yet, I believe this is how the story went if the movie Evey went fourth with... well, you'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The explosions were beautiful.<p>

The way they lit up the sky, the way the sparks seemed to create shapes in the dark abyss of the night. Each little light from the firework seemed to glimmer all on its own in radiant flashes of life, before quickly dying down. The way these fireworks exploded was simply astounding, for it caused every onlookers eyes to widen and mouths to part.

The crowd stood beside parliament, each pair of eyes holding the same reflection as a giant "V" exploded into the sky. Watching in awe, their masks in hand, and their clocks hung around their shoulders, they witnessed the 5th of November.

It was so beautiful.

The same image cascaded across another pair of eyes, ones that were filled with a new sense of purpose. They were concentrating on the fireworks as they flashed across the sky. He was everywhere.

"He is you, and he is me... He is all of us," Evey said aloud, her orbs glazed over with a light layer of water. She watched the lights explode, knowing very well who was in the middle of the fire. A masked man who was adorned in roses. He died knowing that he was destroying what everyone knew. Society. Standards. Rules. Restrictions.

The fireworks were emancipating from these conventions that have been forced upon each individual. It was freedom from the confines of a living, breathing cell. An organization which stripped humans of their fundamental rights and took their minds blindly has been abolished. No one truly knew the evils that lied within the corruption of London, nor were they aware of the underlying principal of the beautiful display of lights before them.

Redemption.

"V," Evey whispered lightly, her lips forming a hard line as her hands came up to hug herself. Her fingernails traced light circles on her skin, knowing he'd touched them less than an hour ago. He was breathing, alive, and fully in love with her. Now, he was reaching everyone's heart and bringing their minds to reality as he lit up the sky. He was hope. Evey gave a small nod, glancing back to Inspector Finch. She gave him a small nod,"You're free too." He stared at her for several long seconds, until he could only mirror her expression.

* * *

><p>Evey was now alone in the home of V. It was still his home, not hers. Yet, she glanced about the area, knowing the silent understanding that this place would be kept hidden even with another being knowing of its existence. Evey entered the stone room, her pacing slow and her eyes wide.<p>

Her hands moved over the large red-wood piano, her fingers caressing the ivory keys before lightly pressing down. The harmonious sound echoed through out the room, sending chills down her spine. It was beautiful, yet mournful. This sound, would never be heard by V again.

Evey gulped lightly, her body then moving towards the juke box. She gingerly touched the clear glass, as if all the memories were flooding back from the time in which she stood in this exact same spot. She hadn't realized that she had, in fact, put pressure on a button. A beautiful sound resonated within the large cavern, one of their last dance together.

"Oh god." Evey shuddered, her body imagining his hands on her thin waist. He needed her, and he didn't let her go until he had to die. Why did he have to die?

Was it necessary to leave her alone in this world where everyone wanted pain and violence? Was it necessary to let Evey wallow in her sorrows after she placed her lips upon the porcelain mask. Was it necessary to kill her inside as his body collapsed dead in her arms?

When he left, he killed her.

Evey could feel her knees give out on the red carpeting, her body growing weak, and her weak attempts to hold back her tears turned into never ending sobs. "Why." She felt the urge to run her fingers through her hair, but simply found herself clutching her head as tears poured out.

"WHY." She yelled, her face morphing into that of pure horror. She had lost him. He was gone. He changed her world, forced her to see the truth, guided her, and now, gone. It was as if he were a breath of air, coming and going from her life in only the span of a year. And in that year, she had fallen in love. V, ate her heart in the process. He ate it, swallowed it, and expected her to still survive if he left.

The pain seemed to tear through her chest as she cried, her hands hugging her shoulders tightly as she violently shook. Her nose was a blistering red to match her wet eyes, and her lips trembled as they let out irritable sounds of despair. She was devastated. She always had a guard up, and he managed to break it. He broke everything within her, from her spine, to her head, to her heart, to her very own being.

She was destroyed.

Every fiber of her was shaking terribly at the thought of her loneliness. She was all alone now, with no refuge or someone to love. Evey had no one to love. She didn't need to.

With a sniffle, Evey began to realize something. During her time in the cell, she cried, but, she realized what freedom was. She realized what it was like. She was still free. Evey let her hand fall down by her waist limply, her eyes glancing around the room with a new expression. They were wide with curiosity. With one last sniffle, she dabbed her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. Carefully, she stood up from her position and began to walk around the room.

Of course, she was unable to stop the occasional tear as she saw the old paintings and scenery that was _so him_. Evey then came to a knight in armor. A smile came to her cheeks as she lightly touched the metal figure. Her hands traced a line down to i's waist, before falling into the hilt of a sword.

Evey, every so gently, lifted the sword up into her grip. She held it upwards, letting the lighting gleam against the blade. Evey could feel her breath rapidly increase. The feeling of this sword felt right. The way the grip felt in her dainty hands, the weight. The light almost appeared like fireworks as it dispersed along the sword. Evey smiled.

Her destiny was then decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for prologues? I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be posting Chappie 1 right after. PLEASE read and review. They make me <em>so<em> happy. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh hay. So you chose to read on. This is your choice. Your ability to free yourself from the machine that is society. **

* * *

><p>One year.<p>

It took one year.

On the 5th of November, it was a time to remember. It was a time where many rejoiced and looked forward to. It was a time, that the government feared. Sean Sutler, feared this date. The Sutler Regime held on by a string after the last 5th of November, all thanks to the son of the throne. It was by chance that he survived, and that enough troops were able to shoot down and kill 246 people. Each of those 246 people were kill by gun fire. 45 of Sutler's men died, but it was a small price to pay to keep in power.

Yet, for 11 months, there was no sign of V. Sutler found himself happy, appointing a new head of security named Mitchell Lester. Lester, was a man with a keen eye. Fingermen numbers were drastically increased. Security cameras became unstoppable, and the people were forced under more of a strict rule than before. Finch had resigned from his job, leaving during a time the time of weakness with his family to America. There was still no room for revolt. Until the day of October 5th, London, was perfect as it was before.

People had curfews, everything was controlled. But, on the 5th of October, there were 2 murders. Each, were at a different point in the city, yet, both were killed in the same ruthless manner. Their blood was spilt onto the ground, making the site extremely horrific. This was kept quiet from the people, while sending the government into chaos.

The following week was another several murders. This time, the 2 killings were close to the other two killings. They were near one, but on the polar opposites of town. The killings seemed to have a pattern, you see. Every murder was done so precisely. The distance from the killing on the same side of town stayed the same, yet the distance from the killing across the city grew smaller every time. This happened, until 2 men were found on top of each other one week from the 5th of November.

The city went into chaos. 50 men were killed. Each of their bodies were murdered the same way, strategically placed, and the blood soaked into the stone of the floor. The government soon realized what these killings did. From an aerial view, the blood stains on the floor created a giant "V" of red markings. It went throughout the city, showing that _it_ was coming soon.

* * *

><p>Determination. Blood. Lust. Anger.<p>

Anger seemed to coarse through those veins like a poisonous venom. It was as if nothing but death was appeasing to this hungry appetite. The only way to achieve justice was through mindless killing. Yet, this killing felt good. It suppressed the negative feelings that seemed to attack this mind every day. The pain seemed to disappear as time went on and the sweat began to pour, but the anger remained.

The anger of how society still hasn't learned it's lesson after the death of V. She had learned her lesson. Evey was ready.

The girl had aged quite a bit over the 11 months. She spent them in the cavern, never coming to the surface. The time was spent in constant struggle with herself. Evey's mind grew dark, sinister, and only thought of the 5th of November. She awaited the day to come through watching V's favorite videos, practicing how he fought, and replicating it. Evey began to train herself with the sword she held that fateful night. The first few months of training were tiresome, for she found herself often sore. Yet, she knew she could follow out her plan after she stole her first crate load of items from the Sutler's train.

Since then, Evey kept practicing. She kept stealing, but mostly, she kept formulating her plan. By the time the 6th month came around, she was a warrior. Perhaps not as good as V, but the thought of him made her want to be better. So she kept training. She kept perfecting herself, for she knew she could. Eventually for practice, the fighting went to the streets as hopeless, homeless men began to face their deaths. Their bodies were disposed off in a large hole in the outskirts of town. The real test, of course, would start one month before the 5th of November. If Evey could successfully murder a fingerman, or two, then she would proceed. She knew there was no going back. It was time to start her plan.

* * *

><p>The night air was cool, calming. Evey found that her ear-lengthen raven hair seemed to sway with the soft breeze. Her face, was stoic. The woman could feel her black boots with silver buckets lightly sound as she moved about. On her body, was a buttoned up black petticoat. Nothing out of the ordinary. On her head, was a large black hat, one that woman often wore to the beach. Yet, this hat was so big, that it created a shadow over her face.<p>

The black figure moved throughout the alleyway, deeper and deeper to one side of the city. She knew what she needed to find and how to find it. As Evey made her way onto a sidewalk, a figure in the distance came to view. It was a man in a light brown cloak. He approached her,"Hey there pretty lady," he spoke simply. His face was concealed in the shadows. Evey halted in the light of the street lamp. She tilted her head up lightly, revealing her long creamy neck, her perfectly shaped skin, and a pair of shapely lips that were painted black. That was all she revealed.

"Hello." She replied back, a small growl escaping her throat. Her voice was airy, but also using a tone of desire. Her lips parted lightly as her dark voice spoke again,"You are so very handsome."

The man gave a cheeky grin, his shoulders shrugging. Nothing could overcome the true nature of man when he heard this tone. Yes, it was a fingerman and yes, he needed to arrest this beautiful woman, but god, he couldn't find it in himself. He saw how dangerously beautiful her body was, and how perfectly shaped her face was from the thin outline. He wanted to touch her and do naughty things to it. He wanted to rape her senselessly.

The man's hand came up to grasp Evey's shoulder tightly. He smirked, growling hungrily to her,"I'm going to take you away from this world. You've been a bad bad girl." The figure before him didn't move. His hand slid down to her breast, and then the curve of her waist.

That is when she turned and began down the closest alleyway. The fingerman followed closely behind. Evey said aloud,"I've been bad. Punish me."

Desire. God, he wanted her. "I will punish you." He replied back, grinning as she halted, staring at the back wall of the alley. Her hands lifted up and began to play with the buttons of her coat. Evey did not look at him as she slowly removed the outer layer of her clothing. It revealed what was underneath.

As the black jacket fell to the floor, a sleek, beautiful frame was seen under a layer of shinny black vinyl. This material went over her entire body, showing every curve she had. When she turned around, her face was still concealed in shadows by her large hat. The front of this body suit had a large slit from her next down to the apple of her breasts. Evey appeared stunning.

"You want to get to know me." Evey whispered, her hands began to touch her waist lightly. The Fingerman's eyes widened,"Yes." He was tantalized by the woman in front of him, whose faint outline was illuminated by the glow of the moon. "How well do you want to know me?"

The man gulped,"Very very well."

"I'd like to get to know you too." She whispered, raising her right hand. She let it slid across the rim of her hat. Evey then removed the hat so carefully, that it simply fell forward and concealed her entire face. That spit second, was vital.

As soon as the hat fell away to the ground, it revealed a guy-fawkes mask. It covered her entire face as her black hair fell around it. He never saw her identity.

Evey then whipped her hand out to the side, and suddenly, two long extensions of blades extended from each of her wrists. "Again, how well do you want to know me?" Evey questioned, her face concealed behind the mask.

Fear. She saw pure and utter fear appear across the man's face before her. It made her smirk. Evey saw him tremble at how she appeared. Beautiful, yet lethal. The Fingerman's hand move to his waist coast to grab his gun, but soon found his hand on the floor beside him. Blood pooled from the sudden wound that was from loosing his arm. How was his arm cut off? He didn't even see it! He glanced up to see the figurine no longer before him. In seconds, his body was thrown up against the wall as he was face to face with the masked woman.

"Who are you?" He sputtered, his eyes wide as he helplessly tried to break her iron grip.

"When I know myself, I will tell you." She replied, tossing the body aside onto the ground. The man screamed in pain, gripping his bloody arm as sweat began to glimmer on his face. Evey walked forward, as if she were a tiger stalking its dinner. Her hands seemed to flicker from side to side as the blades too, reflected the moonlight. But of course, in seconds, the moonlight wasn't able to be perfectly reflected in the blade, for it was now covered in blood.

Before Evey, was a man who was murdered. His stomach was cut wide open, allowing his organs to freely fall onto the floor. His heart was torn out of his chest and shoved into the corpse's mouth. Just as V ate her heart, they were to eat their own and forever wallow in pity of themselves. Evey, stared at the blood that was seeping through the cracks in the floor. She could only find herself smiling as she continued to the other side of town, just as she was before. This, was of course, only the beginning of 50 terrible murders.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes? No? REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Ohmygod. I've gotten the nicest messages/reviews and this story is like, 1 day old? Ugh. Thank you.**

**Now, I should put in some warnings. There is language, violence, and blunt rude-nature. There are other "M" rating things coming later, but of course, I can't spoil anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>News of the 5th of November swept through London like wildfire. People began to wonder if V, the mysterious terrorist, were to come back. People wondered if there was a chance for justice, or a chance for freedom, or a chance they'd see even a hint of either justice or freedom again. The last 5th of November, the true rebel arose within them. People's original morals seemed to explode in flames as they watched the fireworks destroy parliament. Secret societies of V had formed. People worshiped the mask. People wanted to see the masked figure once more slaughter the Sutler Regime and destroy it. The people, wanted to rule their own land.<p>

The government, feared this. They feared the mask, but not their people, no. They are well aware of the weakened, frightful state of their people and they use it against them. But, because of the string of murders, the city was even under tighter security. Lester had tightened up the security, as he realized things were turning to shit.

The killings became sporadic as high ranking officers soon faced their deaths. More people were killed in the brutal, harsh, and disgusting way. Randomly, uncontrolled, people fell dead. Each of them, had their very own heart in their mouth. They would feel _her_ pain.

* * *

><p>Life seemed to become a plague. Opening her eyes in the morning was not very pleasant. A pair of beautiful eyes fluttered open and a light sigh escaped perfect lips. Evey, reluctantly, let the covers fall over her shoulders as she carefully sat up from the bed. The girl was never really a morning person. The day was too bright, to welcoming. It didn't feel pain as it should have. Everyone should be allowed to feel total and utter pain. Rather, they should feel it every day, moment, and second of their lives.<p>

It was a long night, a very long night, and the day was not welcomed as she awoke. She'd have one day to broadcast what she needed. One day, to get the people riled up. They already knew of this day, the 4th of November, would be followed by the 5th.

Her soft hands ran along her smooth shoulders and neck, falling down onto the sheets as her eyes fell closed. A sigh escaped her lips as she began to stare blankly at the white sheets. This, was going to be the day she made a statement. Evey, was going to cause a revolution in V's name. Her vision became slightly blurred, realizing that over the course of these 11 months, her passion for V's cause only grew.

And, her passion for him as a person, grew. Evey never stopped loving V, which was probably, despite what Evey wanted to believe, the reason why she was so determined to cause such chaos.

Evey carefully slid out of bed, her thin toned legs were bare as she wore only a simply tank. There was no use being dressed in an empty house. Evey smoothed back her raven hair, letting the natural waves go wild. Her hair needed to be tamed for tonight. She had to look like V in every way, shape, and form. He is what the government was afraid of, not some _girl_. So, that is what Evey did. As her hair grew back in, she dyed it and trimmed it to perfection.

As Evey entered the main room of the house, her body moved over to a large glass case. In that case, was a mask. It was a guy-fawkes mask, yet, this was real. It wasn't one of the mass produced ones sent out on November 4th last year. This is one of the masks V actually used. She found it in a broken mirror soon after his death. Evey remembered holding the mask in her hands for the first time, lightly touching the thin white paint. She could feel her hand's on the glass case, as if wanting to breath through it and hold it. But, that was for later.

Evey glanced behind her, her eyes watching the clothing she wore when she went out into town. On a mannequin was a full length vinyl, black suit. It reminded her of catwoman. This suit; however, had various slits in which it held a variety of swords and blades. It was only a matter of flicking her wrist or kicking her leg to activate it. It was a sexy and lethal suit that Evey designed and spent long nights over.

The girl then made her way to the kitchen, her eyes falling onto the ingredients before her. Bread, eggs, and butter. All real, all stolen. Evey, at first, felt guilty from stealing all of this food, but she soon became accustomed to the lifestyle. Time to make a bread basket. It was the only lifestyle she knew.

* * *

><p>"Are you joking? This must be a <em>joke<em>." A loud voice boomed over the intercom.

"Please, Mr. Sutler, we are handling the situation accordingly," Mitchell Lester aruged in the boardroom,"The killings were brutal yes, but the wound cuts aren't as precise or as deep as a trained killer. This is clearly some sort of facade or some back up plan the terrorist had installed before he died. This is the last wave of terror."

The screen before the group of 4 men containted that of a young man. His face was smooth, his eyes a piercing aquamarine, and his hair a dusty blonde in color. He was beautiful. He was also Sean Sutler, the leader of the totalitarian government that currently resided over London. "You think that this is just some after shock? 50 killings?"

Lester nodded his head,"Precisely."

"Bull shit." Another voice boomed in, that of Steven McFarst. He was the current detective on the scene, the one who replaced Finch after his sudden absence. "The last thing this could be is some after shock."

Steven was older, with dusty blond hair to match his incoming beard. His eyes were a dark brown and his size was larger. He also had quite the tongue, greatly from his experience and ego. He could say what he wanted. Steven then continued,"I find this to be predecessor, rather than some idiot who was paid by the terrorist prior to his death."

The room went silent. Sutler's face seemed to become confused,"You think the terrorist harbored an apprentice?"

"Precisely," Steven said aloud, shooting a glare to Lester. Of course, mockery was a way to get to that man,"If he has an apprentice, then they would not simply give up. It would explain why there were 50 killings as opposed to 5."

Lester shook his head,"I beg to differ. The killings were that of a novice. While it may differ from the previous terrorist, this one merely has the ability to kill. Not in any manner that will last for long. The previous terrorist had quite a way with killing. I doubt his _apprentice_ would lack in any area of murder." Lester's hand formed a fist, his knuckles turning white. He did not like to be questioned. Lester's green eyes began to send death glares to Steven.

"Your finger men were killed. Are you putting their abilities to be put into question if they could be killed by a novice?" Sutler asked with such a harsh undertone. Even his overwhelming persona could be picked up from the screen. It was just as if his father were to be lecturing.

Lester shook his head,"The abilities of my men are fine. It's the trickery of this figure; its how they got so close to my men that poses a question."

Finally, another voice entered the conversation. Leslie DeLuccia, also an older woman, chose to interfere. She decided that now was the time to give her two cents,"The autopsy results show that it was from a knife that the person was killed. It could only be in a close range for a knife to make such a deep impact to kill a man."

"Unless he or she was skilled at throwing, thus making this person more of a novice than previously stated," Steven interjected,"I find it hard to believe this is just some fanatic, Mr. Sutler."

Leslie nodded her head in agreement,"I believe the past terrorist used knives as well, and knew exactly where to put the knife to implicate a fatal wound. All of these wounds, were as the pervious terrorist had done . It very well couldn't be a civilian."

Lester then shot a glare to Steven and Leslie, before simply saying,"I have put out a warning and increased the level of police since the last attack."

"You should have put it up earlier," Steven fired back, his dark eyes seeming to shoot bullets,"You clearly don't know what you are up against."

The last man in the room, Amster Wreck stayed silent. He recorded the conversation as well as gave his opinion at the end. He was Sean's personal assistant and snitch. His dog. Amster didn't do anything unless Sean thought of it first. He was the physical manifestation to the person on the screen.

"You are all acting like immature brats," Sean scolded, shaking his head. He slammed his fist down onto the table. "Lester, fix this. Catch the killer. No one should be facing death under your watch. Understood?"

"Understood."

"McFarst, I expect a full report on this murder's capture when Lester gets to it. I want this terrorist's death bed shown to the city. I want them to fear us again." Sean shouted, his perfect face being morphed with anger. Amster glanced up to the large screen, his short body standing up. "Thank you sir." He said in a tiny voice with his large ears jetting out from the side of his head. He bowed to the man before him, followed by turning off the video feed.

The room was dismissed.

* * *

><p>"I swear to fucking god Lester." Steven shouted as the two left the room,"You clearly don't know the velocity of the kind of murderer we are facing. They know where to hit and how to hit it. If that's not enough of a threat to you then maybe I can give you something to be afraid of."<p>

Lester simply followed behind, his medium frame simply shrugging,"Then you run the armed forces. You clearly know what's best."

"Sarcasm isn't appreciated, Lester. You were wrong." Leslie said aloud, breezing past the two. The woman held herself so highly as she exited. Lester's eyes followed the woman to the door, watching her. "Bitch," he sneered under his breath.

"Asshole," Steven said bluntly allowed,"Learn your facts," before exiting.

Lester simply froze. His face was red with anger as Amster came behind him. "Breathe." The small voice said aloud, patting Lester on the back,"the 5th of november will pass. You can kill as many people as you want that attempt to revolt. _Anyone_ you want. Hold it in for a few more days."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I thought I should make a bit of side-conflict and show the terror in the government itself. It makes it seem more real. Please review on your way out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Well, I'm not too sure what's going on with my fanfic doc Manager, so things are a bit funny with line breaks and everything. Either way, I have another update. I'm so sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy it!

November the 4th would turn into November the 5th. A day of justice, victory, and vengeance. It's been a year of silence and solitude; a year of wanting and distain.

Evey fingers the glass case with the beautiful mask inside. Her chocolate orbs skimmed over the contours of the mask, the beautifully painted cheeks with its rosy tint. Everything about it was luscious, including the man who once was inside of that mask. The porcelain once had life, a life that had taken Evey to places far beyond the normal mindset of a simply human. Her vinyl-gloved fingers traced over the edge of the case, her lips parting slightly as her eyes fell shut.

Two years. It's been two years since she had met V in that alleyway so long ago. Two years since her life was forever to be altered in the best way humanly possible. Evey was freed. She was freed from a life of fear and was brought into a life of enlightenment and beauty. A world of V.

A scoff fell on her face, her lips pressing into a hard line. Evey's fists clenched and she forced her head away from the mask. She couldn't look at it now. It was causing her too much pain, too much remorse and she needed to focus.

Evey had found several books on the art of making bombs. It was something she had done well. Countless hours were spent constructing them, figuring out their bits and pieces and somehow, managing to test them in open fields without a single spectator. They had gone unnoticed, as did many of her actions. Her fingers ran through her coarse back hair before she strode away from the shelf.

Her body moved towards the opposite end of the Shadow Gallery, picking up a large black coat that hung on an Arabian Coat rack made of the finest wood of the middle east. The coat was placed on Evey's body and secured by a few buttons. Her eyes then drifted back towards the mask within the case.

For a moment, her gaze stayed fixed on that case.

Her memories flashed. That moment when she took his hand, to the freedom she felt from the simple rain drops. When V told her she was subjected to the Shadow Gallery for a full year and that concept seemed completely mad. The devotion, the passion, his hands on her waist and his warmth sending sparks through her veins. His gaze that she knew was there behind those voids of eyes and that cheshire-like smile.

"For you." With that, a large black beach hat was on Evey's head, and she left.

+

It was on the streets of London that McFarst stood. Steven's eyes skimmed the streets for any sign of chaos. Anything. He couldn't seem to understand that there was simply nothing going on that he didn't see. Rather, couldn't predict. Lester's men were scouring the streets, attempting to find something to work off of. But they found nothing.

The cool night air soon surrounded them. It was funny how nothing happened during the day, for the activities, of course, were a night. Just for a show. Just for something.

"Lester is probably shitting himself right now," Steven chuckled, placing his hands cooly into his pocket before his eyes fell upon a bar. The lights were on, way past curfew. They weren't discreet, and noise from various laughing people were audible. Steven pursed his lips before simply shrugging. A bit of gin couldn't hurt anyone. And, he wasn't the enforcer of the law. He was simply a detective. This way, he could laugh with a crowd of people about Lester, drunk, and uncaring.

He loved his job.

_So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unknown to you, then, I would suggest that you allow the 5th of November to pass unmarked. _

+

Evey moved quickly. Her breath was slow, tamed. Her feet were soft, moving swiftly and her coat. Her large hat was blending into the shadows of the alley's she moved through, her eyes forward and ready. She was ready to start her attack. But first, she had something to do. Someone to meet.

Her movement shifted as she entered a street, her hair neatly bobbing up and down with her strides. Once again, her face was concealed within a large shadow, overcasting her face. The coat whisked behind her due to her speed, her gaze intent on where it was suppose to go. A bar. It was lighting up the street. Yet, the front door was such a blasphemy.

As soon as Evey came near the bar, she disappeared down an alley. Her hands reached upwards. This was something she was so proud of. With a flick of her wrist, out of the little pads on her hand came out sharp blades. They were thick, but small. Evey pulled her body upwards, and with a flick of her ankles, blades appeared out of the toe of her shoe. With this device, the girl in black scaled the wall with ease. This, was something V hadn't done.

Evey was almost like a high tech version of him, brought into a new age with new, invigorating ideas ready to surface. Now on the rooftop, she moved easily from building to building. Yet, she did this with care, for her mind had already calculated the range for which the camera's could capture. The government was blind.

They were always blind.

+

Steven chuckled at the bar counter, his teeth flashing widely at the fact that he was being the worst inspector ever under the Sutler regime. He didn't give two fucks, that's why. He knew it was corrupt, he knew that it was bad, but he caught the real bad guys and left the rest to do as they please. Some 'vigilante' could be caught after they left more evidence. The same act of 50 murders didn't leave anything new; they were precise and careful. But maybe, maybe under some new circumstances, things could change.

And things were changing. The air was musty. Pictures of Elvis hung on the wall, covered in a light layer of dust. The walls were painted bright red yet were dull due to the dim lighting and smokey air. It was hard to see, but it made the atmosphere inviting. Steven glanced up from his cup,"One more please."

"Two, thank you," A voice chimed.

Steven's eyes narrowed as he turned to his left, looking to see something ravishing. Besides him was a woman with long red hair, cascading far down past her shoulders and curling in a luscious way. Her entire body was barely covered, her neck exposed and her breasts perked. She was beautiful. Yet, all the was seen was her perfectly shaped lips with a dark red tint. Her dress was a deep red with an open back, revealing the curvature and tone.

Steven's eyes devoured the sight of this beauty. "And who might you be?"

"Whomever you want me to be."

A prostitute? Prostitution wasn't allowed. But then again, everything in this bar was illegal. Steven frowned, shaking his head,"Sorry, I don't do that game." Some things, just some things, needed to be listened to. And, if it wasn't November 4th, he would have taken the pleasure if being completely and utterly distracted.

"How sad."

Yet, it wasn't long before another man sat down next to the woman, snatching her up for the night. He led her out of the bar, and only god knows what happened to her. Probably died. "Dumb bitch."

+

Evey felt him on her arm. He was breathing down her neck and he smelt of everything undesirable in a man. But she needed someone. Some dumb bitch. Evey felt his tongue bath her neck in wet, sloppy kisses. Her eyes shut and she gave out a moan, fake, at that. But, she kept moving down the path.

"Why don't we jus' stay still. Why do ya' keep movin?" The man retorted, following after her.

"Fun. I like to have fun. So much of it. And I can only show you in one place. One place where I can make you feel wonderful." Evey kept moving down the road, the man trailing behind at a distance. Rob was his name. Rob the drunk. Rob the idiot. Rob the sacrifice. Rob, would start a revolution. He was going to start a fire that would engulf all of London.

Rage, revolution, everything will start again. Things will fall, people will die. And, then, all of a sudden, it hit midnight. The clock's sound struck, and Evey froze. She stopped moving. Her body, became like a statue and then, Rob appeared behind her. He was gasping, breathing heavily as he gasped,"Finally."

"Remember, Remember the 5th of November. The gunpowder, treason, and plot. I see no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot," Evey's lips whispered. Her eyes were gazing up on the London Eye, the giant ferris wheel that stood in the heart of London. It was beautiful, illuminating the sky and was a symbol of England's beauty. She had moved to where she was needed.

And with those words, the intercom began to speak forbidden words.

"But if you see what I see if you feel as I feel, and if you seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand beside me one year from tonight." It was his voice. The voice of V. The terrorist. His smooth, silky voice ripped through the sky, causing lights to flash on and people to scream. Evey heard the revolution start. She heard people all over London reacting. She felt the energy. She felt his revolution.

"Oh god, it's that bloody terrorist again!"

Evey's fist tightened. And with that, the track then continued. But, it was a different voice. "People should not be afraid of their governments, government's should be afraid of their people." It was Evey's voice. Her soft, smooth voice. Her eyes glanced up from her spot. Her place.

"Buckingham Palace. One year from today. I believe the only way to prove what has gone amiss to to abolish where it all went wrong."

The track kept repeating over and over again.

Evey turned around slowly, her head tiling upwards. A grin was on her lips as she revealed her face to Rob. It took Rob a moment to match the face on the telly, the one of the terrorist, to this one. Evey Hammond. And with that, a mask was strapped to his face. The fun, began.

+

It was a long night. A really long night. Steven was called into work because the London Eye began to spew flames. He had approached the giant ferris wheel, his eyes plastered to the sight before him. What he saw, he couldn't believe. The ferris wheel was ablaze, each cart ignited into flames. Through the center, was a giant "V", sparkling in fire. He heard screaming. Screaming of a sole voice and Steven could see the man. He stood at the very top, his arms outstretched(for he was tied), and he was on fire. A symbol. A symbol for what had happened to the man that started it all.

Police cars and fire trucks filed around the sight, as well as civilians. Everyone was watching. Everyone saw. The 5th of November had once more, set the date.

+

It was a long night. Evey felt gross, disgusted. Her body was shivering by the time she entered the Shadow Gallery, shutting the door behind her. Her coat was on her body, and her red dress and hat were under her arm. Evey ran her fingers through her black hair, for that red wig was finally removed and shoved into her large black hat. It was horrible. She hated being _touched_ like that. But, it was all worth it. She had sat a good distance away, watching the London Eye light up to the 1812 Overture, the "V" illuminated in the center and the man on top, burning. It was a perfect view, watching the sparks in the air and glittering. It was perfect. If only he was there with her.

Evey could remember feeling the heat of her flames, yet still, it didn't manage to dry her wet eyes. That was the hardest thing to watch, to know that she was alone in fighting for V's ideas. Yet now, perhaps she'd have something more. V was a hero, but through Sean Sutler, the radical notion had been suppressed. Now, it was alive in everyone's memories.

The girl removed the jacket and placed all of the extra items away, placing them where they needed to be. Now, she was in her comfort zone, wearing her suit and feeling protected. Evey felt protected with her weapons. With a small smile, her eyes shifted over to the case where V's mask had been.

"No."

Evey's eyes widened as she dashed forward, her heart pounding deep within her as she placed her hands on the glass case. Her glaze was filled with horror. The mask was gone. Where had it gone! No one had been in here since she left which meant... someone was in the room. Someone was here, in the Shadow Gallery, watching. Waiting. Evey's breath became shallow, and with a flick of her wrist, had a blade out and ready, waiting to kill whomever dared to trespass within her quarters.

They were still in here. She could barely make out their breathing, but it was there. She felt their energy; she felt their silence. Evey's sense suddenly became alert, heightened. Her brown eyes widened, shifting around the room and waiting to hear the slightest of noises.

Silence.

Silence.

Nothing.

Empty.

Silence.

Dead Silence.

There.

Evey suddenly whirled behind her and grabbed what she thought was a person, dragging them into the light. With all her might, she shoved them to the floor and pinned them beneath her, her blade digging into their neck. Yet, when things became clear and her mind wasn't ready to murder, she gasped.

Her entire body froze. Her lips parted, her breathing became caught her in throat and things didn't make sense. Nothing was making sense. How? How was it possible? It wasn't. It simply wasn't. _He_ wouldn't be able to get in here.

"Sean Sulter."

Yes. Yes I just trolled you. It wasn't V. It was the Leader of London. Drop a review if you have the time! 


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you for sticking with me for so long! I have no time to write anymore, but as the workload starts to lift, I can get back to writing. Here is a chapter for you all!**

* * *

><p>Evey's blood boiled deep within her. It was as if every fiber of her being was ignited in a soaring red flame, engulfing her every thought. How! How could the man she hated the most enter the Shadow Gallery? This was a place of locks, keys, and doors. It was a place where twists and turns were one of millions. The labyrinth in order to get here, the time it took to get here... None of it made sense. No ordinary dim wit such as Sean Sutler could get inside the Shadow Gallery. Evey could feel herself snarling, her teeth almost baring in an animalistic manner.<p>

She felt betrayed by herself. Rather, dumbstruck. If someone could get into the Shadow Gallery, someone as socially _important_ as Sean Sutler, then anyone could enter. McFarst or Lester could enter any moment now.

There could be an entire army waiting outside the doors of the layer. Hundreds of men, lined up with large AK47s. If Sutler found "V", then, yes, it would take an army to keep him down. He would come prepared incase the High Chancellor's life was in jeopardy.

Evey silenced her breath and listened carefully for a moment. She could not hear any footsteps, nor heard anything besides this scumb beneath her. Unless they were top trained assassins, no one else was here besides Sean. Sean was breathing easy under her, staring up at the primal being with no particular expression.

Regardless, Evey felt her chest grow hot with rage. She felt the fire spread through her, her brown eyes flashing with embers. Her body was hovering over Sean, one hand clasping his throat and the other, pressing a blade to his neck's flesh. Her back was arched, almost as if she were seducing him, but one could tell it was anything but seduction. It was a cat ready to claw out the eyes of the man before her.

"How did you get in here," Evey seethed through her teeth.

Sean licked his lips out of habit, before replying with ease,"Independent research."

"Research?" Evey answered amused, before she applied more pressure to the blade,"All records of these passages have been burned."

"Have they?"

"They have."

"So then, how did I come about this?" Sean pestered, his eyes challenging hers.

A small smirk appeared on Evey's lips. "You're truly in the position to fight me, Sutler."

Who was this _boy_. He ran the Sutler regime in the name of his horrible family. His dead father was no legacy. He ruled by fear. Sean Sutler was following closely in his father's footsteps. He was oppressive and cruel. He was not someone who should live. Evey snarled again as she pressed the blade further, drawing a small drop of blood,"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Sean sat there for a moment, inhaling deeply. It seemed too strange for him to remain calm in this situation. Was he planning on his capture and mentally prepare for Evey's interrogation? Or did he expect V, not some girl. Regardless, this man's cool attitude was getting on her nerves. Who was he?

"Because I intrigue you," Sean bluntly stated.

Evey scoffed,"I loath you."

"I entered the Shadow Gallery. I am unarmed. I do not have men tracking me," Sean said,"and I see the artifacts lining the wall that would lead to your immediate execution. But, on my life this mission here is completely on my own, without the knowledge of the Party."

What? By the sounds of it, literally, the man was quite alone. No one was stupid enough to walk into the hands of a murdered. Evey knew he was unarmed by the way his clothing rustled around his body. So, what was his true intention under this lying facade? What was he really here to do?

"Then what," Evey spat.

Sean, with his crystal eyes said,"I hated my father. More then anything."

And at that moment, his eyes were true. His face was genuine and from his pulse, he was not lying. He watched Evey, as if studying her face for any change or indication that his words meant something. And then, he got his answer. "That's a load of bullshit, Sutler."

"I swear."

Evey growled, "Don't you fucking test me, you prick." With that, she lifted his head up and slammed it back into the stone floor, causing Sean to gasp in pain. He winced, before gasping.

"You can kill me and end this regime right now. You can do it. You know you can easily perform the act of murder seamlessly, terrorist. I am unguarded, unfollowed. My death will lead England into pure chaos and it will become a new battle," Sean told her, inhaling deeply. Perhaps he was finally understanding the weight of his words. Evey cocked her head a bit, her sadistic appearance never faltering.

But he was right. He had no one following him. This is a piece of cake to just, well, kill him. It helped her and her plans very much. But, at the same time, she was slightly disappointed about the catch and kill. She wanted something more than just having her rabbit carefully place itself into the trap willingly. Was it wrong to do what she was about to do?

Evey let her blade slowly raise from Sean's neck, a dribble of blood pooling on the floor beside him. Her eyes were cold as she backed off from him, standing. She watched him attempt to stand when she hissed,"Sit." Sean's eyes widened momentarily, before he understood this did not mean his freedom. He earned a chance to speak to the terrorist. This was his chance.

"Adam was a cruel father. He never cared for me, nor his people. He cared about power. I often left home, disguised, to wander through the streets and see life for what it truly was. The conditions were horrendous and the people were dying. When I asked my father to change his tactics, he refused," Sean explained, his hand coming up to lightly rub his neck. His face seemed to calm a bit as his words formed into sentences.

Licking his lips, he continued,"One day I was out, and I saw a masked man saving an older peasant from fingermen. The fingermen tried to rape the man, but that masked terrorist saved him. It was a horrific sight, but I then understood this terrorist's cause. He was fighting for the people, a society I began to know more as I knew my father less.

"The only reason why I took on the job of High Chancellor is to find you one day. The Masked Vigilante. For years, I tried to find you. I have endless books and diaries of moments where things have been stolen off the Sutler food carts and how much. I figured out how much someone could carry based on weight, and for how long."

Evey remained standing, watching the young male explain his story. It was intricate. He was an admirer of V. She couldn't help but feel the smallest bit of pity for the boy, for her humanity had not been completely demolished over the years. Her eyes were still cold and her body was unmoving. She still hated the man.

"I knew the terrorist had died after last year's revolt, based off stolen records of DNA analysis. While they could not match the DNA to any particular person, we knew the terrorist was human and he was, dead. When the killings resurfaced, I knew it had to be him... or rather, an apprentice. Your body is clearly female, as his was male," Sean spoke. His pretty boy look was slowly melting away. The man in front of Evey was quite brilliant in the mind. Everything he has done... Everything he has tried to do to find V, it was remarkable.

Sean's body seemed to relax more as he finished his story,"So, after I gained power and the killings continued, I knew I had to find you. I am here to help the cause. To help you, terrorist. I want to end the suffering of London and I will destroy all those underneath me. I will rule London, one day, in your name where happiness is key."

Evey watched him. Her body's position had not changed, nor eased. She watched him in such a cold, hard way. Her lips parted for a moment, before snapped,"Then why did you take the mask?"

Confusion swept across Sean's face, his head tilting as his brows furrowed,"Excuse me?"

"The mask!" Evey shouted, throwing her arms to her side.

"What mask?" Sean responded, his face clearly perplexed. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt Evey grip the hair on the back of his head. She hauled him over to the empty display case with extreme force. Sean gasped under her touch, his hands grasping her wrist that held onto his head. His eyes studied the case before him.

"Well?" Evey sneered,"Where is it?"

Sean gulped slightly, his breathing slightly ragged,"This is something I do not know. I did not touch this case, nor did I scour the layer before you arrived. I only came mere minutes before yourself and hiding was key."

His pulse. He was not lying. Evey threw him to the floor. "You still disgust me, Sutler."

Sean winced as he made contact with the hard floor. His body folded over slightly as he gazed up at her. Evey was beautiful. To Sean, she was a women with complete confidence. It would be attractive, if she wasn't so lethal.

The man simply whispered,"Give me a chance to prove myself."

"And you deserve it, why?"

"Because I am not my father," Sean replied, hints of anger behind his voice. His golden flecked hair almost seemed childish as it sprayed across his head. He did not want to be his father. Should he get a chance? Would V give him a chance? Evey pursed her lips, before quickly running out of the room. When she entered, a glass of clear liquid was in her hand.

"You're willing to prove your loyalty?" Evey asked.

Sean nodded his head,"With anything."

Evey watched him. Her face was unreadable as she then said,"You will never question me. You will do as I say when I say it despite your moralities. You will kill anyone of any kind if I instruct it. You will follow me undoubtedly through blood. You will betray your country, your people, and you will kill even those who have been kind to you. Understand?"

The man watched her for a moment. Carefully, he stood up and extended his hand,"Yes." He was ready to shake on it. Evey smirked slightly before she simply placed the glass in his hand. "Drink all of it."

The man hesitated for a moment. He was ready to shake on the fact that he was sided with the terrorist, but she gave him a glass of... water? Sean stared at the glass before raising the edge to his lips. No questioning. Carefully, the man let the water slim past his lips and slump down his throat. Sean's face morphed into one of complete disgust as the slush dripped and stung his mouth. It was like acid muk, sliding down the back of his throat. "All of it," Evey reminded him, grinning.

Sean gave Evey a look of helplessness. He grabbed his nose, pinching the bridge, before he consumed the rest of the glass. When he finished, Sean had a hard time not gagging. His mouth was open, his body became limp. Everything about him became like water. He fell to the ground, but, he was not losing consciousness.

"What is that?" He asked, feeling his mouth move.

Evey replied,"A tracker. It tells me where you are at all times. It's currently attaching to your blood cells. It tells me what you are doing. Running, walking, lying. I keep track of your pulse as well. You are not my apprentice. You do not work with me. I work alone." The girl knelt down next to him before whispering,"You will perform a great task for me to prove your worth. If you choose to no longer stay aquatinted with my ideals or choices, I'll destroy your heart from miles away. I control you, Sutler."

Sean's eyes widened. She gave him a tracker. She'll know where he is, what he is doing or saying. He cannot control his heart if he choses to remove his alliance with the terrorist. She will kill him if he does... If she can track his pulse and has trackers in his bloodstream, could she really destroy his heart? Was that a bluff? He could not even write a letter explaining the terrorist's location, if he were to betray her, without dying himself. At any cost. Sean sacrificed his own liberty for the revolution. But, isn't that what this woman had done as well? Didn't she sacrifice her life for the war?

But then, he saw something very shiny in the woman's hand. A needle. She had a needle. Carefully, Evey inserted the needle into his neck as she said,"I will send for you in 36 hours. You will meet me where I instruct and I will test your loyalty then."

Sean's vision blurred. He tried to speak to her as the room began to spin. Faster and faster, Sean's vision misted over. And then, he collapsed onto the floor. Evey watched his body drain of animation.

"Remember, remember, the 5th of November," Evey whispered, staring down at the lad. Sean was an interesting case, to say the least. His mind is far different than most. Regardless, he needed to be tested. He knew what would happen if he lied, cheated, or went against her. Evey could explode his heart with this drug, but she'd rather tear it out of his chest personally.

* * *

><p>Within the next hour, Evey had disposed of Sean and now, had 36 hours to devise a test. A test that would lead to his complete faith in the revolution. A true test. The girl was sitting on the large green sofa after running through the labyrinth outside the Shadow Gallery. She had now installed different types of sensors, one that would notify her if there was another presence in the stone halls besides herself. In addition, she would know in the Shadow Gallery if someone was lurking around.<p>

She was now dressed in sweats and a t-shirt after locking the Shadow Gallery up for the night. She needed to feel human for a small while. Evey figured that Sean's devotion to studying V got him into the Gallery, but, his knowledge must've been complied from somewhere. He had to have a lead, but that didn't make sense in itself. Who would give Sean Sutler the most secretive information that does not exist outside the knowledge of Evey's mind?

The girl was not happy about this. The 5th of November was already proving to be revolutionary. She lit a man on fire, had him wear a Guy Fawks mask, while also being in the center of a giant flaming "V" on the London Eye. It was pretty horrible and clear that it was the 5th of November. She started the revolution, but now, Evey had one year to finish the revolution.

And another thing.

She still did not know the location of V's mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay mystery! Where is V's mask? How did Sean get into the Shadow Gallery? Only time will tell. Please read and review!<strong>


End file.
